1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to pipe sealing systems, and, more specifically, to a seal system for providing a seal to a damaged pipe without substantially affecting the flow of fluid through the pipe.
2. Background Art
Pipelines have long been used for the transportation, movement, and disposal of liquids and gasses. These pipes are often exposed to elements such as temperature extremes, precipitation, solar radiation, etc. Pipes, such as plastic pipes, which are increasingly used in the transportation of natural gas, are quite susceptible to these elements. Additionally, at some point during its service life, it is likely that the pipes will develop leaks due to workers digging too close to the pipes, as well as due to the knocking away of fittings.
Repair to the pipes is quite difficult and each method has inherent drawbacks. One manner of repair consists of stopping the flow of the fluid and replacing the damaged section of pipe. The major drawback of this procedure lies with both the need to disrupt service in the pipe, and the labor and time costs associated therewith. Not only will the customer be without service, but the replacement requires new pipes, fittings and many labor hours.
Certain sealing type devices have been introduced that do not require the replacement of sections of the pipe. Many of these sealing methods nevertheless require the stopping of fluid for some period of time. Other seals are only a temporary "band aid" which must later be replaced with a more permanent solutions.